Gajeel & Levy OneShots (Gajevy\Gale)
by Sun18
Summary: Fairy Tail Gajevy/Gale oneshots.
1. Chapter 1: Eden Zero: A Gajevy Oneshot

Firstly, I want to thank every reader for patiently waiting for me to update. Secondly, I dedicate this one shot to Rboz who kindly allowed me to do a one shot based on her latest art. ( I asked)

Thank you again. Let's begin...

It was long past midnight and a blue haired woman was pacing anxiously around the room, waiting for a very important message. Her name Levy Mcgarden. Every now and again she would look to her right where her device was. Levy was cursed. Doomed to lose herself in just about any book. Despite this there are other ways to entertain yourself. As she scrolled plenty of videos of her recent searches had appeared before her. To her high left was a latest video of PantherLily cooking. The exceed and her was close friends and she would often be in his videos, but ththere would be times where she would mess up. (Not her greatest moments.)

A smile grew on her face when a familiar ring tone rung to her right side, but who would be calling her at this hour. It was none other than the notorious WANTED space pirate: Gajeel Redfox. She immediately answered it, not wanting to waste a second and there he was clear as day. No one knew that she had his number and he has hers. He gazed warmly into her brown hazel eyes, pure love radiated off the both of them. He had raven black hair, crimison red eyes and a robotic left arm.

Gajeel: _Hey shorty, miss me_?

Once again he said the nickname, she hated it as much as she loved it.

Levy: _Again with the nickname? Why can't you just call me by my real name?_

Gajeel: _Cause I said so._

Levy: _Your still as annoying as ever._

Gajeel: _And your still as short as ever._

Levy glared at him, she met so many people but nobody could push her as much as Gajeel did.

Levy: _Are you trying to make me mad?_

Gajeel: _Yeah._

Levy gave him another glare.

Gajeel: _What? I love it when your angry, it's so attractive._ He growled teasingly.

Levy once again glared at the man and rolled her eyes, he can be so infuriating at times.

Gajeel: _Someone you know and love and good looking too, has a surprise for ya._

Levy rose her eyebrow while smiling.

Ever since she was getting to know him Levy learned some interesting things about him. Like he was a brilliant mechanic, he was an romantic and the story behind his robotic left arm. What surprised Levy the most was the fact that he was a natural born storyteller, telling the tales of how he outsmarted fleet after fleet who was chasing him for the bounty upon his head. He may not look like it but Gajeel was smart. Not Levy smart but really smart.

Gajeel: _I Named A Star I Found After Ya_. He said as the image appeared above his right hand. Her eyes sparkled brightly and an sincere and warm smile melted his heart.

Levy: _It's So Beautiful ._

Every now and again Gajeel would often surprise her with gifts and would excite her with stories he heard on the planets he's been to. There would be times where he would visit her and it would be often, but she missed him nonetheless. It was his hugs she missed, and his kisses she desired to feel on her lips again. Her ears rung with happiness after each and every word he said on what he had been doing recently. Memories of the words he said smarms in her mind. But the best one was when they was laying on the roof of the building, moans made when they passionately kissed. But what Gajeel said that nigbt still made her heart race.

Gajeel: _One day Levy, I make a fleet of my own with you there, by my side. Forever soaring the sky with our love towards the future. One day, I will bring you a beautiful ring and together we'll be united as one. Together we'll ride the waves of pleasure and we will create life._

(That is the most cheesest speech I have thought of.)

Gajeel: Shorty _!? Shortstuff!? Levy?!_

His voice snapped her back into reality.

Levy: _Huh?_

Gajeel: _Ya alright?_

Levy: I'm fine but did you really mean all those words you said that night.

Gajeel just smirked knowing full well what she was talking about. He loved Levy greatly and would do anything for her even going as far as being an romantic.

Gajeel: _Yeah, every word. One day you'll be the mother of my children, so you better prepare yourself cause ya won't be getting any rest. Ya hear?_

Levy blushed and smiled as she looked down and imagined the thought of being Gajeel's Wife; Mother to his children.

A yawn escaped her lips, she was more tired than she thought.

Gajeel: _Ya tired shorty, I'll call you later. Can't let that beautiful body of yours break down especially your eyes. Night babe._ _Before Levy could respond Gajeel ended the call._ _Damn I wish I didn't yawn. She thought as she settled down into her bed dreams of their future together._ _Levy: Can't wait. Don't leave me waited Stupid Gajeel._ _And so she drifted off to sleep._


	2. Love At First Sight

This Story Is Based On My Visit To Comic Con And One Of My Favourite Voice Actors Were There.

Levy and Lucy were studying for their final exam when Mira called asking the girls if they would like to join herself, Erza, Jellal, Cana, Natsu, Gray and Juvia to Comic Con. I have two extra tickets if you are interested. Of Course we will come right Levy? Lucy asked excitedly. Sorry, but you guys know how I hate large crowds. Mira help me out here? Lucy begun to ask to which Mira responded immediately. Levy, it has been a while since we had a group outing thus, it will be more fun also from what I heard Gajeel Redfox will be there. At the moment, Gajeel's name was mentioned Levy shouted they will be there. We will see you there girls. Mira said before she hung up grinning deviously, cooking up a plan in her mind.

The following weekend came and the whole group was chatting with each other until, they reached a door with a bodyguard in front of it. He was a tall muscular man with blonde hair and a scar across his eye he also had an intimidating aura scaring anyone who comes to close. It's alright Laxus, they are with me. Turning to the white haired woman in front of him, he began to grin at her nodding opening the door so the group can enter. We are still up for that date later Mira? Same time, same place. It was massive inside, plenty of spaces to place stalls and most of the actors were already there including him. Levy eyes were completely focused on him until he turned to look at her, his red eyes were looking at her hazel eyes. The man was tall, well muscular, he had long spiky black hair and a whole lot of piercings on his face. The man smiled at her and a seductive wink making Levy blush before she could smile and wave she was pulled by Lucy, rushing to catch up with her other friends making the man chuckle. Yo Gajeel, what are you looking at? The man turned to his brother and replied nothing. His brother shrugged and walked away.

3 Hours Later...

Hurry up you guys I want to be there before his presentation starts. Levy, we have plenty of time before your boyfriend's presentation starts chill out. First off, Gajeel is not my boyfriend, we haven't even met and finally he is my favourite voice actor. Sighing Lucy gave up hoping that her childhood friend, would soon slow down and eventually she did because they finally made it. There he was Gajeel Redfox helping the group prepare his presentation. Go talk to him Levs. Who? Levy said turning towards her best friend's boyfriend. Gajeel, he is right there. Pointing to the pieced man she met earlier that day. Handing Levy a pen and her drawing of her favourite character and pushing her towards him Lucy winked and said good luck. Gathering all of her courage Levy walked up to Gajeel and er... Well tapped him and said hi in a high pitched voice causing the man to chuckle.

Is something wrong little one? Are you lost? Gajeel said jokingly said making Levy puff out her cheeks in a child like manor, Gajeel laughed more at the small girl in front of him he almost fell over from laughing too hard. What is... your name kid? Levy... Levy Mcgarden she said puffing out her cheeks more. Well Miss Mcgarden, my name is Gajeel. Gajeel Redfox. I know who you are Dragonborn. Touché, anyways what can I do for you? Autograph and photo. So demanding Miss Mcgarden. I never knew you to be this annoying. Don't I know it.

The couple exchanged a few words after Levy took a photo and got Gajeel's autograph, their conversation was cut short however when his brother's voice spoke on the microphone. Oi Redfox, stop flirting with your girlfriend and get over here already. The crowd began to laugh at the couple's blushing faces going their separate ways the two lovebirds said their goodbyes. Gajeel began his presentation but not before Levy and her friends group exchange. Well Levy that was interesting, wouldn't you agree girls. Mira, Erza, Cana and Juvia nodded their heads grinning. So Levy what did he write down.

As Levy shown the girls what Gajeel wrote they all started Congratulating her and shook her hand, confused she looked down at her autographed paper and blushed. Gajeel Redfox had written down his phone number with a little note Next Saturday, 2pm Fairy Tail Cafe See You There Levy Call Me! Grinning at the note Levy smiled at Gajeel who was smiling also. See You There Redfox


	3. The Lady and the Kurogane

(WARNING: FAST PACED)

Night had fallen over the city and the soon to be bride was ready for bed when a man walked through her open door. The young woman didn't notice the man at first but once she did she stopped eyeing the man cautiously and curiously. After a long silence of staring at each other, the woman suddenly spoke up "Are you here for my virginity" The man at first was confused but realized what she meant and gave her a harsh glare. Then at last he replied "No, I didn't come here for you nor your virginity". The young woman smiled gladly but what the young man didn't know was that the young man was at war with herself, her shoulder angel and devil were conflicting with each other. Her shoulder angel wished for her to scream and run whilst her shoulder angel was gleaming evilly and remarking that she should seduce the man and sleep with him.

The man wasn't bad looking in fact he was very attractive with his black mane and piercings and gleaming red eyes and what made it worse was that he was well toned and incredibly muscular. "I am to marry the master" she thought but this stranger was making it so very hard not to be intrigued meanwhile the man was also intrigued by the young woman before him. She was small and didn't contain the assets of a grown woman although she had the ass of one, her hazel eyes captivating him. The man spoke again eyes once were glaring changed to eyes of curiosity "Why aren't there many guards guarding you?" The young woman was surprised by such a question though she answered him anyway. "The master guards those that's important to him" "Are you not of importance to your master?" "Why do you ask such a question?"

"You are what your master desires am I correct?" "No, he doesn't desires me, he desires the money and power I have"

"Don't you have any desires or wishes" "No, do you have any tall stranger?"

The man walks towards the woman before he answers when he at last stood above her he gave his answer "No I didn't... until now" Before she could say a word his lips were on hers and all too soon she began to kiss the stranger back, her mind was buzzing with words, words she pushed away. Suddenly she was realized that they were on her bed, it was then she recognized this man and suddenly she kissed back wanting more.

The two individuals realized that they were childhood friends and childhood lovers eventually they had stripped each other until they were fully exposed and thus began a journey which they can never return. The man kissed the woman passionately for 5 minutes, they did this and then and only then did they became for intimate. The man grabbed his weapon and placed it into her womanhood and began to thrust, for many hours they made love her cries became moans which was music to the young man's ears. He kissed and nipped at her smooth skin his hands often taking a trip down to her womanhood and back up to her small breasts causing the woman to moan more constantly. She soon became demanding which had turned the man on more, he didn't want this night to end. However, the morning sun was rising signaling the man to leave but before his departure he kissed the woman's cheek and promising her that he will return once night has once again fallen throughout Magnolia's Kingdom.

For many nights and many moons did he return as the woman's lover allowing her to feel pleasure all over again, he loved her he loved him. When they weren't busy lovemaking he would tell tales of the places he has been and the things he had seen throughout Fiore. It wasn't long before the Master suspected something was amiss, a few weeks after the woman and man had made love she refused to leave and often stayed in her room with the exception of dinner and the use of the restroom. At long last it was time for the wedding and what the master and the woman didn't know was that the man was present watching the ceremony progress. Brother Gabriel asked the master (To those who are wondering the master is called George.) "Do you take this woman to be your wife?" He grinned and said yes I do. "Do you take this man to be your loving husband?" The woman was completely heartbroken so much that she was crying she couldn't speak, the man who was watching her was also crying (from the inside) he felt completely helpless. The woman looked out at the crowd and saw him and began to smile he is here repeated throughout her intellectual mind, he smiled back and nodded which gave her all the courage she needed. "Do you take this man to be your loving husband?" The woman faced the master and frowned saying "I don't". The whole room had gasped including the master who was heartbroken at the woman who he gave everything to her, refuse him before he could react the woman ran towards the man full of happiness and relief. She ran into his open arms and full on kissed him not caring that there was an audience around them.

The master watched his bride kiss this man, this nobody, who has stolen his enchanting bride from him although he was jealous of this man he wanted his bride to be happy thus he shouted out for all to hear "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss your bride" Recovering from the shock Gajeel kissed his bride, his wife, his friend and lover, together they moved to a quiet house where they had lived for the remainder of their days in complete comfort and within weeks the couple had been blessed with twins called Shutora and Yaje.


End file.
